


迷情

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Roleplay, Top Loki (Marvel), fem!Loki, with dick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: 应运时事而生的霜铁站街梗。大概不是你们想象的那种平常的站街梗。好好看tag，不接受不要杀作者！妓女Loki！性转Loki！骚话狂飙Loki！有胸也有屌Loki！托尼就只是托尼，他没什么特别（bu
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	迷情

在被身后女人反剪双手顶在墙上时，托尼就在想就算一个女人比自己高出一头多可以归结于蹬了双恨天高，能环住自己整个拳头的手也该说明对方不是什么简单的街头妓女。

为了天才的尊严着想，托尼决定怪罪于对方的美貌实在令人抵挡不住才导致自己失了智。

脸颊压在暗巷脏兮兮的墙面上， 视野可见的污迹斑痕想也知道有多少人“使用”过这个狭窄 、人迹罕至的空间，后腰连着双手被那股毋庸置疑的力道压得极低，圆耸耸的屁股只得跟着可怜兮兮地翘在半空。从小含着金汤匙出生的公子哥从来没受过这么粗暴侮辱的对待，还没等托尼品出自己到底是恼怒多一点还是羞耻多一点，那只指骨修长掌心宽大的手就带有挑逗性质地拍了拍他的屁股，女人低低地笑了，喉音沙哑氤氲。

“瞧瞧你，”裁剪合身的裤子紧贴着犹如第二道皮肤，毫无保留地透露着圆润的曲线，手指沿着臀肉的弧度滑动，堂而皇之地探进双腿内侧，“走在外面连内裤都不穿吗，真骚。”

在床上什么露骨的话说不出来，被这么轻贱地看待却是头一遭。托尼咬紧了唇，脸一下子热了起来，他条件反射想顶嘴，女人的掌心却揉上了自己刚刚玩弄对方雪白柔软的酥胸时 就已经 半硬的下体。他一口气哽在喉咙口，携带着酒气的血液一股脑向下涌，脑子里再次升腾起事态急转直下前缺氧般的意乱情迷。

到底是为什么会出现这样的局面呢 ？托尼迷迷蒙蒙地想。

他不过是觉得派对无聊出来兜风而已，路过红灯区最多只能算作醉酒驾车的偶然。拥有一个几乎称得上是掌握世界经济命脉的公司，他富有得可以随手买下一个第三世界国家，想要的或不想要的总有人心甘情愿双手奉上，何必来这种场所寻欢作乐。但不管是撞邪，抑或是走运，当他悠然从拐角经过时，那抹猝然闯进他的视野亭亭玉立的松石绿，便叫他再也移不开眼。充斥着情色交易的街道灯光晦暗，那个 高挑女人的面容隐匿其中 半遮半掩，叫人看不真切，但是愈是这样影影绰绰，愈是衬托出一种惊心动魄的美。

那个女人指间细烟闪着红星，身旁有可能成为她今晚恩客的男人经过，她也不上前招揽，只是冷淡地伫立着。但是这种营销手段倒是比附近那些花枝招展的街妓高明许多，不多时身旁就聚集了一帮将施虐欲隐藏在绅士行头下的裙下之臣，活像发生在朱塞贝 · 托纳多雷镜头下的场景。

托尼把他最爱的阿斯顿马丁停在繁华大都市最肮脏的沟渠里，笼罩在大麻和垃圾混杂的腥臭空气中，静静地观赏着，身临其境，也置身事外。

很快她注意到了他，迈着两条仿佛是精心雕刻骨肉匀听的两条长腿施施然地向他走来。倒也不稀奇，但凡识货的女人绝不会错过他这种阴沟里百年难得一遇的贵客，但让托尼好笑的是那女人矜贵的姿态，仿佛什么纡尊降贵的女王，看上他是看得起他。等凑近了，托尼才忍不住感叹，的确是个标致的女人，但并非只限于姣好的容颜，更是那种高傲 疏离 又妩媚惑人的气质，简直是杀男人于无形的利器。

女人一截白皙的玉臂搭在车门上，亲密又拿捏着距离，她勾唇浅笑，像是一下子从四十年代的画报上走出来了，蓦然增添了几分活气。

“要买我吗？”女人轻佻地眨了眨眼。

“多少钱？”托尼状似思考地歪歪头。

“不贵，市场价。”女人脸上露出谄媚的微笑，姿态却仍是好整以暇。

“市场价是多少钱？”托尼伪装出一脸懵懂。

“ 200块一晚 。”女人央求地娇声说，还怕托尼不相信似的，又加上，“很便宜啦。”

“哎？明明很贵，就不能再便宜点吗。”托尼嫌弃地撇嘴。

女人听闻簇起秀眉，似乎真切地感到苦恼，“那 ……减二十吧 ， 180块 ，不能再便宜了。”

在外人看来他们两个到底是怎样的呢？柔情蜜意的调情结果只是如同菜市场斤斤计较的讨价还价而已。托尼暗笑。

“成交。”托尼微微一笑，不打算继续为难对方。他打开车门走出来，昂贵的西服早已被他歪七扭八的坐姿压出道道辙印，他也懒得理会，抬颚示意不远处的暗巷。“就那吧。”

女人抬眉，“酒店这附近有很多。”

托尼恶意地笑了，抬手抓起对方脑后顺滑的发丝，将对方按压在和自己同一水平线上，嘴巴凑近她的莹润的耳朵，似乎比女人肤色还要暗一个色度的珍珠耳环颤颤巍巍地贴着托尼的嘴唇，“注意你的身份。你一个街边拉客的婊子，也只配在街边被我操。”

到底是为什么会说出那种话，托尼自己也没搞懂，但很显然现在被如此对待，一定是女人在打击报复。

皮带的搭扣碰撞发出的清脆声唤回了托尼的注意力，他的神志还没完全 恢复 过来就感觉到自己的皮带被利索的抽掉了，被那只骨节分明的手紧紧箍住的手腕换上了柔韧的皮带，被束缚的感觉有过之而无不及。托尼象征性地挣扎了一下，虽然他心里清楚，这只是无用的徒劳。

女人的两只大手（大手，认真的？我还是觉得我在做梦）顺着腰线上滑，一根冰凉的手指探进扣子之间的间隙，技巧性的手法撩拨着浅褐色的肉粒，能让任何男人都垂涎欲滴的长腿插在托尼微微打开两腿中间，隔着布料研磨着鼓胀的阴茎。

背上柔软的触感仍然令他撇开事态不谈地开始心猿意马，女人温热的吐息就在耳边，酥酥麻麻得像一个又一个飘渺的吻，“越来越硬了，被这样对待会让你兴奋吗？”

女人的手抛弃了被玩弄得有些充血而胀大的乳头，开始揉捏托尼的胸，女人咦了一声蓦然笑了，“胸挺大的嘛。”

调戏的语气让托尼很不适应，活像他是个被歹徒挟制侮辱的良家妇女似的，十分别扭。

“这么薄的衬衣，连胸衣都不穿，就是为了随时随地给人乳交的吧。哦，我明白了——”女人意味深长地拖长音调，“原来你喜欢暗巷这种地方也是为了方便自己给人口交，被那些臭男人又腥又稠的精液射得满嘴都是是你的性癖吗？没有男人的屌会活不下去吗？”

托尼气呼呼地觉得自己得怼回去，不管怎么说自己 与生俱来的嘲讽能力从来没有落过下风 ，可也许是对方口中描绘的情形太过生动，托尼一时之间竟接不上话。但她是个女人，不是个男人，再怎么样也不过是嘴上说说，俗称口嗨，最多只能伤害托尼作为男人的自尊，从小到大他听过更脏的，也没必要因此而乱了阵脚。这么自我安慰着，托尼翻江倒海的心逐渐稳定下来。

毕竟，女人又没那根东西，不是吗？

就在托尼胡思乱想的时候，女人的脸伏在托尼颈侧，像是对待香甜的冰淇淋一样，兴高采烈地舔舐着，吮吸着，像是要隔着皮肤把什么美味的东西吸出来一样，慢条斯理地不放过能接触到的所有地方，贝齿留下一排排齿痕。

托尼下颚的胡子被长长的舌头卷弄着，感觉有点痒，他忍不住，“你是小狗吗，还爱舔人的。”

托尼自问这句话没什么问题，侧着脸却看到女人抿紧的嘴角，下一秒他就感觉到自己的只解开最上面两个扣子的衬衣被扯开了，纽扣噼里啪啦地掉了一地。两只手沿着肌肉之间的沟壑滑下来，干脆利落地把他的西装长裤连着底裤一起扒了下来，性器暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中，还上下弹了弹。

托尼吓了一跳，一句质问还没说完，女人的手指就粗鲁地伸进托尼的嘴巴里，不带丝毫怜惜地夹着托尼柔软的舌头亵玩，舌根被弄得很疼，他想把对方的手指吐出去，但不断收缩的脸颊肉却让一切看起来像是他在顺从地吞吐对方的手指。

“我是狗，那你是什么？啊对，瞧我糊涂了，被狗压在地上的能是什么，”女人贴着托尼的耳根恶劣地笑，“是我一个人的小母狗啊。”

手指在嘴里攻城掠地般探索着，几乎要探进喉咙口，托尼忍住反呕的本能，眼睛里却禁不住盈满了生理性的泪水，眼角都红了。托尼被折腾得难受，却也还是没狠下心去咬她，漂亮的手可不能毁在他嘴里。

似乎终于消了气，女人把手抽了出来，稠腻的唾液顺着嘴角流下，莹白的指尖拉着细丝，轻轻一吹就断了。托尼喘着气，还以为折磨终于 要 结束，却猛地感觉到那一根滑腻的手指抵在通常他在性爱中不太会用得上的地方，他 惊得 头皮都快炸了。

“ 斯塔克王国的国王陛下 ，”女人讥诮地说，“跟我说说，那些将你敬若神明，对你唯命是从的子民们，知不知道你其实身后有个饥渴的小洞，时时刻刻流着水想被人插？”

托尼脑子里一片空白，肠道里钻入异物的感觉强烈，但润滑足够也并非难以忍受，他的心情不上不下地吊着，连女人具体说了什么都没听清。

很快第二根手指也撑开穴口的褶皱，轻巧地挤了进去，两根手指时而旋转抽插，时而像剪子一般张开，抽出时带着翻开的穴肉，没被人碰过的地方连颜色都是粉嫩的，像羞怯且淫靡的花苞诱人采摘。女人冰冷的手指染上了穴肉的热，摸索着，寻找着，直到指腹研磨的一小块地方引来托尼一声惊喘。女人面上不显，手指却动得更欢了，狡猾地盯准了那个点顶弄，穴肉因为刺激不断绞紧，一层一层地纠缠，像是有了生命一般在呼吸着，没过一会儿黏滑的肠液就湿湿嗒嗒地滴了下来，手指穴口一片泥泞。

“你看你都湿透了，真该让你那些威武的安保人员来看看，他们尽职保护的人是个什么货色，怕是以后跟你坐在一辆车里都要忍不住撕烂你的衣服，把他们的鸡巴都干进你的小洞里。”

托尼不说话，是不敢说，光是忍住被陌生快感带来的呜咽就已经是竭尽全力了。

女人的手指抽出来，快感的源头一下子消失，空虚的感觉覆盖其上，托尼不自知地晃了晃屁股，朝女人露出央求的媚态。

女人笑了，如果托尼不是背着身，可能他会为了再看一眼女人的笑容自愿奉上他挺翘柔软的小屁股。

托尼眨了眨眼睛，没有了手指的作弄神智似乎清明了些，他不想去思考刚刚体会的情潮意味着什么，他现在只希望这一夜赶快过去，“玩够了吧，玩够了就让我上你。”

女人在他身后咯咯直笑，像是听到什么有意思的笑话。

“事到如今还想着这么不切实际的事情，真是可怜又可笑。”她声音里还带着笑意的余韵，两只手从托尼身上撤离，他听到衣物窸窸窣窣，很快一根巨大而灼热的物什贴上他的股沟，托尼的心脏猛地升到喉咙口。

不可能吧 …… ？

在托尼看不见的地方，他的两股像面团一样被双手揉捏，青筋虬结的阴茎一下一下地磨蹭着股沟，龟头顶着穴口的褶皱，一不小心就被指奸到熟透的小穴含了半截，饥渴得一幅天生就该被人干的模样。洛基兴味盎然地用大拇指搓了搓被蹂躏得通红的穴口，狠狠地插了进去，身下男人被力道推得差点站不稳，穴肉也因为紧张而跟着用力，柔软高热的肉壁紧紧地咬着阴茎，洛基喘了口气，额角突突地跳。

她拍了一下男人明显比身上其他皮肤白嫩许多的屁股，“放松。”

仿佛这时才回过神来的男人破口大骂，“你他妈——”

“住嘴，你想把人都引过来看吗。”洛基打断他，不打算再给对方反应时间，连根抽出再连根没入，强行破开还没准备好迎接比手指更大东西的肠肉。男人衣衫半褪，裤子堆积在脚踝处，被洛基不断挺动的腰撞得摇摇晃晃，和加农机关枪一样突突突的脏话也支离破碎。洛基觉得男人真像一只脾气暴躁的吉娃娃，听着听着就乐了，“你是真的想把人引过来看啊。怎么，被人看也是你的性癖吗？看到外面那群大腹便便的变态们直勾勾地盯着你打手枪会让你更兴奋吗？那群事业和生活都毫无建树的男人们只能从 21英寸的小电视里观看意气风发的你 ，他们心里肯定恨透了你，嫉妒你，羡慕你，也爱透了你，你是所有男人最想成为的样子，美国梦的化身，他们意淫你的次数比对女神的次数还多。不，也许你本身也是他们的‘女神’。现在他们看到你被一个女人压在地上肏，你觉得他们会怎么想呢？也许等我肏完你之后，他们也会一窝蜂地抓住你，逼你穿连屁股都遮不住的短裙，给你套上肉色的丝袜。他们会轮奸你，一个插你的屁眼，一个喂你吃鸡巴，他们不会让你的手闲着，逼你一边套弄一根鸡巴，一个接着一个，把精液都射在你身上。你的乳头会被那群不知轻重的变态掐坏的，把你的奶子揉大到之后能把衬衣顶起来。他们会毫无顾忌地拍摄你被轮奸的样子，上传到网站上，让更多人观看，你以后再也不缺男人肏了，每天都会有男人射给你满满一肚子精液。告诉我，你喜欢这样吗？”

男人愤怒的咒骂渐渐低了下去，变成可怜兮兮的呜咽。似乎终于自觉欺负得狠了，洛基怜爱地摸了摸男人的脸，贴在他耳边轻声哄他，“别哭了，我让你爽爽，好不好。”

她的手伸到他身下握住虽然不情愿但依然硬挺的阴茎，跟着操弄的节奏套弄着，洛基的舌头也绕着男人的耳垂勾勾挑挑，时而伸进耳洞模仿性交的动作。水声大了起来，咕啾咕啾的，不习惯阴茎的处女穴现在也被操成了一汪温热的泉眼，熟练地吞吐着，阴茎抽出时还无师自通地咬紧挽留。

洛基的动作失去了步调，越来越快，越来越狂乱，她快到了，从穴肉的抽搐痉挛和男人龟头溢出的前液来看，对方也是一样。她意乱情迷地叼着男人的耳垂，低声说着靡靡之语，“我想操你很久了。每次看到你，开车的样子，穿西装的样子，说话的样子，笑的样子，每次我都会想象和你做爱的场景。我想你的腿环在我腰上，我想你跪在地上吃我的鸡巴，我想你坐在我身上自己动，我想射在你肚子里，给你戴上肛塞，让你只能夹着我的精液去开会 …… ”

洛基的声音哑了，自己过于淫邪的描述激起了想象力，她的性器像打桩机一样快速抽动，眼神也因为快感而迷茫。她恍惚地偏着头，正好看见男人咬着发抖的嘴唇，眼睛里一片水汽氤氲，因为羞耻而满脸涨得通红，明显是听进了话而露出放浪形骸的痴态。洛基快乐地笑了，眉眼弯弯，一脸纯真的欢喜，下体动作却耸动得越来越快，一下一下深深地顶入男人体内，毫不留情地顶着给男人带来快感的开关操弄，伴随着男人终于憋不住的一声长长的呻吟，洛基皱着眉干到最深处射了出来，等他拔出来的时候，滚烫的浓精从腿根淌了下来，肮脏的暗巷又多了几点斑驳的污迹。

洛基铁一般的手臂缓缓松开，男人没了支撑软倒在地上，侧身靠在墙壁上喘着粗气，身边是他自己射出来的精液，滴滴答答地流到地上。他张着嘴，精致的小胡子上满是晶莹的液体，棕色的眼瞳浑浊，似乎还没从高潮中回过神来，一幅被人操过头的样子。

洛基歪着头饶有兴趣地打量着，又想恶作剧了，她提起长裙，将射精后半软的阴茎凑到男人嘴边，“给我舔。”

这回男人没有抗议，可能是根本没有抗议的力气了，他乖顺地张开嘴，把满是腥气的阴茎一点点含进嘴里，唇舌悉心地舔弄着，每一寸都被舔得干干净净，甚至连两个囊袋他都照顾到了。刚射完感官都被钝化了，快感几乎为零，但是征服欲却被很好地满足了。洛基的手指宠爱地蹭过男人湿润的眼角，揩去一滴欲落不落的泪。

“还敢不敢趁我不在去派对上疯玩了？”

托尼含着阴茎含糊不清地说，“你还能想出比这更狠的惩罚？”

洛基嗤之以鼻，“你当我是谁呢？”

托尼赶紧吐出阴茎，吞了吞口水，“我错了。”接着他又笑了，像只偷腥的猫，“下次还敢。”

END


End file.
